This invention relates generally to control systems for appliances, and more particularly, to a control system for a water cooler.
Known household appliances are available in various platforms having different structural features, operational features, and controls. For example, known water cooler platforms include side-by-side hot and cold liquid dispensers, and vertically oriented water bottles including a refrigeration unit and a water heater. Moreover, some known water coolers include a refrigerated storage compartment in addition to the refrigerated water dispenser.
Conventionally, a different control system, each including a cold thermostat, is used in each water cooler platform. For example, a storage compartment control system controls a temperature in the refrigerated compartment, and a water dispenser control system controls the cold water temperature in the water dispenser. In such water cooler platforms, the different control systems each control the operation of a compressor and a condenser. As such, when a demand for refrigeration is sensed by either control system, the refrigeration unit is activated and the storage compartment and/or the water dispenser is cooled. When the control systems are out of phase, one system can demand cooling shortly after the other system demand is satisfied, resulting in overload of the compressor. As such, some known water cooler platforms include a time delay relay to delay compressor operation until the compressor is capable of satisfying the demand of the control system. However, multiple control schemes and electrical connections not only increase assembly costs, but also present a possible defect in manufacturing or possibility of failure in use.